Light My Fire
by Anonymous Improvement
Summary: AU  It's Alfred and Arthur's first time making love. Everything was going perfectly...hey, do you smell smoke?


Disclaimer: Clearly I am not a Japanese coorperation

Warning: M for virgin...well...foreplay. Anyway, racey stuff. Yea.

A short little oneshot that both amused and saddened me.

* * *

><p>Alfred ran a timid hnd down his lovers face. They had finally broken the barrier in their relationship, and ready to take the next step.<p>

His lover was the timid type- easily embarassed, proper, gentleman-like...of course with a short temper and a cute disposition.

Alfred, with his larger build, and more childishly aggressive attitude, would top in this new sexual relationship.

In a sick twist of fate, both boys were still virgins, not wanting to give it up to just anyone.

After years of dating, and a deep state of love for each other, Alfred and Arthur were ready to share this important expirience with each other.

Alfred lifted the already trembling man, carrying his nervous lover up to the bedroom, setting him on the bed. Alred kissed him- soft, yeilding...and was met with a displeasured groan and greedy lips bruising his as Arthur demanded more.

Arms wrapped around his neck and soon the couple was undressing each other in a mess of limbs. There was biting and kissing involved...totally working off of instinct. Clothes were spewed about the room, clumsy hands unbuttoning shirts, pants being pulled off quickly.

Arthur was getting less patient, pulling Alfred down to him, as he urged the other to please him. His boxers were pulled down roughly, and he struggled to kick them off in a desperate rush to get back to his lover.

He soon kicked them off, flinging them uselessly onto the dresser, where mood candles gently illuminated the room.

Alfred bit at his neck, his hands roaming the smaller frame as he moaned into the skin, feeling a tug on his ahoge.

Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist, grinding into him unconciously.

They both came down from their pleasure highs quickly, flushing a dark shade as the nervousness consumed them. Everything was going...so smoothly...but...that was as far as they had taken it before.

Alfred grasped his lover, trying to figure out what felt good for him...what didn't...and what sould drive him absolutely crazy.

Arthur did the same, watching as Alfred grabbed the lube they had bought together not a day earlier.

Alfred poured a generous amount onto his hand, mimicking what they had looked up online that morning.

He slowly pressed a finger into Arthur, watching him shift uncomfortably. Arthur groaned- damn this felt weird.

Alfred began preparing him, trying his best to calm down the struggling man below him.

Neither were aware of the chaos unfolding in the room.

As they tried to complete 'the act', they remained dense to the smoke being emitted from the candle, small sparks igniting American flag boxers.

The sparks spread quickly, the boxers lighting the curtains as the fire spread rapidly, beginning to engul the room.

Te boys groaned in unison, oblivious to the flames.

Alfred turned to put the lube down- Arthur properly prepared. They were both ready and ovverly excited to continue.

Alfred's eyes widdened in fear as he watched his room bring engulfed in flames.

"A-Arthur!" He yanked his dazed partner by the arm and ran out the door.

They stood in the street, bare, staring at the now firey house.

The flames danced off the roof in rainbow of red hughs as it charred the house.

Alfred watched in horror as everything he owned burned and the fire slowly but surely ate away at all of the wood and died down slightly.

The pair stood in the street, naked, completely at a lose for what to do.

"Hey guys!" A famaliar voice called. It was emitted from a certain albino that was maybe a bit too 'awesome' for his own good. "What's up?"

They didn't answe, simply gapping at the nude male, confused as to why he was naked...and why he was so comfortable beeig publically exposed.

"W-what are you doing?" The smaller man cried, now painfully aware of his own naked body, and throughly prepared entrance.

He shuddered, clinging to his boyfriend.

"Well...well put your clothes back on you git!" Arthur shouted, his face flushed.

Gilbert merely pouted. "And let you two be the awesome naked ones? Not awesome. I won't be putting on my clothes until yours are on too!"He sat on the pavement, determined.

Alfred sighed and sat beside him, pulling Arthur into his lap as they watched his house burn. In the distance there was sirens, likely coming to put the fire out and ask questions that would surely only get more awkward with each passing moment.

Alfred sighed as the cool ais mixed with the fire's warmth, shocking their naked bodies.

"So...I guess you'll be staying with me for a while, huh Alfie?"

* * *

><p>Review Please^^<p> 


End file.
